


ART: Bellatrix and Voldemort on Beltane

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1970-01-01
Updated: 1970-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion artwork to my story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/872107">The Kings And Queens Of May</a>.</p><p>
  <i>Originally posted early 2014. Back-dating to ease navigation issues in the works listing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Bellatrix and Voldemort on Beltane

[Bellatrix and Voldemort on Beltane](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Bellatrix-and-Voldemort-on-Beltane-383321625) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com).


End file.
